1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a field of technology for connecting a coaxial cable, wherein a centered conductor and an outer conductor are arranged coaxially and each conductor is covered by an insulating covering, to another member at one end of the coaxial cable.
2. Related Art
When a coaxial cable is to be connected, at one end thereof, to electric connecting devices such as terminals and electric contacts or a printed circuit board, the insulating coverings of the coaxial cable are removed at the end thereof, and the exposed outer conductor and the exposed centered conductor are soldered to electric connecting devices or a printed circuit board.
When the outer conductor and the centered conductor are to be soldered to electric connecting devices or a printed circuit board, the conductor is placed on the electric connecting device or the printed circuit board and molten solder is applied to them. However, if a conductor is to be soldered to, for example, a recess of an electric connector, or if a conductor is to be soldered to an inner part of a printed circuit board in three-dimensional packaging, it is difficult or impossible to solder because an adequate space for soldering can not be secured. Moreover, the work of applying solder requires delicate quality control, temperature control and the like of the solder, and the control man-hour increases correspondingly.
The conductors tend to be disturbed. If the conductors are disturbed, the workability of soldering will deteriorate. Moreover, if the outer conductor is disturbed, the shielding performance will deteriorate in proportion to the disturbance of the conductor.
When the centered conductor is a very fine wire (for example, American Wire Gauge size 36 falls in the category of very fine wire, and the diameter of this electric wire is 0.12 mm approximately.), the work of applying molten solder to the contacting parts of both the conductor and the electric connecting device or the printed circuit board can not be done by an automatic machine, and it is inevitable to do the work manually by a skilled worker. Hence the productivity is low and this results in an increase in cost.
Japanese Patent unexamined publication gazette Heisei 10-237331 discloses a lead-free ultrahigh-conductive plastic being a conductive resin composite, comprising a thermoplastic resin, a lead-free solder that can be melted in the plasticated thermoplastic resin, and powder of a metal that assists fine dispersion of the lead-free solder in the thermoplastic resin or a mixture of the powder of the metal and short fibers of a metal.